


Three of Wands

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for challenge 269: Roles Reversed, at kh_drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Three of Wands

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for challenge 269: Roles Reversed, at kh_drabble.

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Sora said, looking slowly around the room. The sleeping ladies were freaking him out a little. “Shouldn’t there be... I don’t know, someone here? Who’s awake?”

Goofy just shrugged. “I was kinda expectin’ to see one of them witches we kept hearing about, but I don’t know, Sora.”

Donald snorted and started climbing towards the next room. “Eh, probably we scared ‘em off!”

A voice chimed in sweetly above them, though it was almost drowned out by their surprise. “Oh no, dear, I wouldn’t say that.”

A green silhouette appeared to the left of the Heartless symbol.

A sterner voice followed. “Like we’d be frightened off by the likes of _you_.” The blue silhouette on the left brought a little substance, so that Sora could make out features. Donald backed into him and jumped a little, not that he was going to say anything.

“I think we’ve had quite enough of this foolishness, children.” said the last voice, and with a flare of red in the center they were solid, three tall women in pointed hats.

“Quite.” the one in blue snapped, and sent a crack of lightning at their feet. They stumbled back a bit, but weapons out just the same.

The red one shrieked and swatted at blue’s wand though. “Merryweather! Not until we’ve gotten the last Princess’s Heart!”

“Uh, guys? Think they know something we don’t?” Goofy muttered behind his shield.

“Of course, dear. It’s part of how our magic works. We do know practically everything!” the green voice responded, and that’s when they saw she’d gotten behind him. “I’m Fauna, by the way? Flora would be the one keeping Merryweather from blowing you up too soon.”

Sora wasn’t sure what was worse: the fact that she’d gotten behind them, or that she was sipping tea she conjured out of the air in front of them as she said this.


End file.
